The utility model relates to a toy gun, and in particular to a portable wargame toy gun capable of being quickly assembled and dismantled.
Toy guns are essential equipment for wargame lovers. No matter an individual or an enterprise participates in a wargame, toy guns can help the participants get full exercises and self-expressions. However, since the gun barrel of the toy gun is relatively long, the toy gun is inconvenient to carry outdoors and store indoors. Therefore, toy guns capable of being dismantled are particularly useful, especially ones having gun barrels capable of being dismantled. The length of such toy guns can be half reduced, which is beneficial for outdoor carrying and indoor storage.
Chinese utility model with application number 201521136259.5 discloses a Splicing-Type Toy Gun, which mainly includes a connection structure. The gun defines a slot on one end thereof. The slot has a magnetic element provided therein. Spliced components, such as gun-sight, submachine gun barrel, magazine, gunstock, telescope and footstand, is provided with a plug on one end thereof corresponding to the slot. The plug has a metal piece provided thereon. When splicing the toy gun, it is only needed to make the plug of the gun aligned to and inserted into the slot, then the plug and the slot can automatically attract each other and are in firm connection under the action of the magnetic force. Meanwhile, when dismantling the toy gun, it is only needed to apply an external load greater than the magnetic force to separate the toy gun from the spliced components.
However, when splicing the toy gun, the metal piece of the plug needs to be aligned to the magnetic element in the slot before magnetic attraction. This is relatively troublesome for users. The magnetic attraction mode is capable of being dismantled. When an external stress is greater than the magnetic force, the gun and the spliced components are easy to separate from each other. The solution to this problem is to increase the magnetic force. However, increasing the magnetic force will cause difficulty in dismantling, and an external load greater than the magnetic force is needed to detach the gun from the spliced components; therefore, it is relatively difficult for users to operate.